Akimbo Deagle
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $60,200 |mag = 20 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 60 |rate_of_fire = 240 |reload_time = 3.17 / 4.00 seconds |damage = 60 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 6 |concealment = 26 |threat = 24 }}The Akimbo Deagle pistols are a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Deagle pistols can be dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. This greatly increases their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Very high damage, can kill most enemies in one click * Decent base accuracy and concealment * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available earlier and is much less expensive than the standalone version * Double the ammo than the standalone version * Easily shreds through Bulldozer faceplates Cons: * Needs accuracy boosting mods for long-range effectiveness, often at the cost of concealment, making it less useful for dodge builds * Extremely high recoil * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a nominal zoom * Takes up the primary slot * Slow reload * Low rate of fire compared to other akimbos and pistols * Lowest ammo pool of the akimbos; players may find themselves running out of ammo easily, even with ammo pickup boosts; Fully Loaded aced is necessary if you intend on using this as your primary Tips * The base accuracy ( ) of the Deagle is marginal outside close range; at 15m or more properly aimed headshots may still miss. Various accessories that increase accuracy will solve this problem, though most will decrease concealment making it less viable for dodge builds and more useful for someone who does not need concealment. * A laser sight is very beneficial for this weapon due to its high demand for accurate shots to get the most out of its low ammo pool. Much like for LMGs, the laser sights will give the user a more clear idea where the shots will land. * The Monolith Suppressor is a viable mod option for stealth, it offers the lowest damage reduction after the Asepsis Suppressor, does not affect Accuracy and even boosts the Deagle's Stability. * Adding any of the Long Barrel, OVERKILL Compensator or Flash Hider will give the Deagle the ability to kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots. **The Long Barrel and Flash Hider combo is more beneficial than just using the OVERKILL Compensator, with the Long Barrel removing the Flash Hider's penalty to accuracy and doubling its damage boost. * The Akimbo Deagles have very low stability; getting Leadership aced and adding a Combined Module can help alleviate this. * The Long Barrel mod prevents the Deagle from using the La Femme Compensator, OVERKILL Compensator, IPSC Compensator and Facepunch Compensator barrel extensions, but still allows suppressors and the Flash Hider. * The Deagle can easily attain extremely high Threat values thanks to the La Femme Compensator, even without skills or Enforcer tier bonuses. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Slide= Trivia *The Deagle is based on the Desert Eagle Mark XIX. *"Deagle" is a portmanteau of its full name originating from Counter-Strike. *The La Femme Compensator is a reference to the movie La Femme Nikita. A Desert Eagle is her signature weapon. *The serial number of the weapon, located on the right side of the weapon above the grip just below the slide, appears to have been filed off, albeit crudely. This suggests that the weapon was illegally obtained as criminals normally remove the serial number off illegally-obtained weapons to prevent them from being traced back to their legitimate sources. * All Akimbo Weapons had a glitch the day they were added. This glitch was, when reloading with an empty mag, the sights would be pulled back, not the whole slide. Gallery Payday2 Desert Eagle Mark XIX akimbo -hd1- menu 2.jpg|In-game preview of the Akimbo Deagles. Payday2 Desert Eagle Mark XIX akimbo -hd1- menu 1.jpg|Ditto, right side 800px-Payday2_Desert_Eagle_Mark_XIX_akimbo_-hd1-_variant_1.jpg|Akimbo Deagles in stealth setup (Ergo Grip, Long Barrel, Extended Mag, Micro Laser and Asepsis Suppressor). 800px-Payday2_Desert_Eagle_Mark_XIX_akimbo_-hd1-_variant_2.jpg|Akimbo Deagles with combat-ready mods (Bling Grip, Long Barrel, Extended Mag, Tactical Pistol Light and Flash Hider). F6g32Mu.jpg|Dallas wielding a pair of modded Akimbo Deagles. Deagle Akimbo zoom.jpg|Akimbo Deagles, normal (left) and zoomed. Category:Akimbo pistols Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)